Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI
| image = File:UMM6Banner.gif | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Avengers Movie Edition | host = Brandonb | link = | size = 14 Players (Small) | startdate = July 1, 2012 | winningfaction = | roster = 1. Rho () 2. Lambda () 3. Beta () 4. Gamma () 5. Alpha () 6. Omega () 7. Theta () 8. Omicron () 9. Mu_ () 10. Iota () 11. Epsilon () 12. Delta () 13. Kappa () 14. Sigma () | first = Delta () | last = | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Brandonb based on Avengers the movie. It began on July 1, 2012 and ended in a Goodie/Baddie/Indie win in N / D (month day). List of items to do for each game: In order to make it easier for people to know what needs doing and what has not been done yet for each game, I have compiled the below checklist of items for each game that still needs help. once a step is completed, delete it everyone knows what steps remain to be completed. Game in progress *5. Add game to Master List of Games & Players Master list. *8. For any new players, create a new page for them, empty player page is here Blank Player *9. Edit top section of game page with host and design info and game start date. *10. Add all game rules. *11. Add role info and color each faction with its faction color. *12. Edit Day and Night Posts for Intro post, Night and Day posts, and final post. *13. Update end of game roster for killed/lynched players showing the day or night the player died. May add role info if the host reveals it. *14. Fill out First to die section of game info box. End of game. *15. Finalize the end of game roster. *16. Checked that all day/night posts are entered. *17. Add Host's summary if any. *18. Complete winning faction section just below Host Summary section. *19. Fill out top of game page and info box for winning faction, end date, ending roster, MVP Work on other pages *20. Update all player records to add this game. *21. Update pages for Died N1, First to Die Club, Bullseye Club *22. Update Master List for Host, First to die, MVP *23. Remove helpneeded category from game page. *24. Delete this list from this game page. All done! Game Mechanics Rules * In the event of a Tie Lynch Vote: Both players will be killed * Blocks: Will not have any effect on RIDs and will NOT be mentioned in any post. It will be as if the initial action never occurred. The blocked player will be privately informed that they were blocked, but not by what role. Blocks will stay in effect during the night they were initiated AND the following day. Initial blocking abilities Trump everything else in the event of a paradox. * Meditation: Any night that a player has an action to make, they may forgo all night actions (or actions for the following day) in order to clear themselves of Thanos’ mind-enslavement. After the meditation players will be informed if they had been enslaved. * Anonymity: This game is played where each player shall receive his own unique MM login that pertains to their own name in this game.. Role Description The Avengers - The Secret government agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. has united some of the most powerful beings ever to act as Earth's most powerful weapon. Together they possess incredible strength unlike any alliance the world has ever known. One random member among them has secretly joined with a Villain, in a quest to rule supreme over all others. As a group the Heroes/Avengers get to make one kill each night (they must choose which member of their BTSC will carry out the attack). All Avengers start with BTSC and win as the last faction standing. * Thor, The God of Thunder (Donald Blake) - Any day but not two in a row, Thor may defy the will of the majority and act against the Celestial Punisher to prevent the lynch of any player IF he is able to RID his target. ** The ability is considered to be used only if it is successful. ** The saved player will not have their ID revealed publicly for that lynch. ** Must have the RID PMed to the host before the end of the day. ** He may submit multiple RIDs (1 for each player) pending the lynch results. ** This ability cannot be blocked * Captain America, The American Super-Soldier (Steven Rogers) - To date Captain America is the only person to have successfully undergone the lost super-soldier project. Each night Captain America may stealthily attack a player of his choosing. But killing these strong willed Super Villains is incredibly difficult, even for a super-soldier. So it takes two consecutive successful attacks to kill a target. During the first attempt, Captain leaves a message for his target by PMing a message and the target’s name to the host. (A save may prevent the initial attack or the second attack). The host passes on the message to the target at the end of the night. ** If Captain America is blocked at night, his message will still go through, but the attack will not be successful. * Hulk, The Big Green Guy (Bruce Banner) - Hulk takes his place as the most powerful of the Avengers. As Bruce Banner, he may use his incredible intelligence to transmit a message to The Celestial Host that will be included in the night post. In addition, each night he may Hulk-Out and easily block any player of his choosing from acting. (has no effect on Hawkeye’s auto-save of Loki) Hulk may not choose the same player two nights in a row. * Iron Man (Tony Stark) - Over the years, Tony Stark has created a great collection of various armors that give him great abilities. However, his suits are powered by the mini arch reactor in his chest, which requires a toxic palladium core that is slowly killing him. As a result, he cannot use his suits until he can find an alternative power source. Thankfully, Tony's overly-cocky attitude, and military contracting business, allows him to blend in with the Super Villains. Once one of the other Avengers die, Tony will conveniently discover a new element that will allow him to safely utilize an Iron Man suit that will allow him to take over the abilities of his fallen comrade. Also, until he uses an Iron Man suit, Tony Start may have x1 or x2 voting ability during the day. ** If spied (at any time) he appears to have ‘Top Secret Clearance’. ** Iron Man may only gain an ability once during the game, and only at the time there is a deceased Avenger (decision must be made by the end of the cycle following the death). ** Iron Man may choose whether or not he takes over an ability. However, he will only have until the end of the cycle to choose whether or not to take on the ability. Example: If Captain America is lynched at the end of day 1, Iron Man can immediately take over Captain's ability, or assume it at the end of N2. ** Once Tony Stark takes over an ability, he loses his option for x2 vote weight. Thanos (The Avengers - The Mad Titan) - Thanos can analyze and manipulate matter and energy. He has incredible intelligence, durability and strength. He also has telepathic ability, including mind-reading. * Thanos is invincible for the first night and day. * If spied, he influences the spy-er to only see him as having ‘Top Secret Clearance’. * If blocked on an odd night, ability #1 (A&B) will be the one that is blocked (except for the 1st night). If blocked on an even night, the second ability will be blocked. * Thanos will be outed when he dies * Each night he may select from both of the following main two actions: ** Choose a player to mind read and learn their role PLUS how to copy their ‘original unique’ ability. He is the only one that is able to ID the members of the Secret Alliance through his mind reading ability. (This does not kill his target, and he is not subject to the limitations of any ability he gains (with the exception of the lynch stopper)). *** If he targets an Avenger, he will only gain the kill ability if he targets that night’s chosen killer. *** If he targets Father, he will gain the ability of the distinct attribute that Father is using that night). *** If he steals the lynch stopper (and uses it), he will be shown as being saved by Thor in the post. *** He may use one of his collected abilities from 1A on any chosen target. *** He may choose to NOT use one of his collected abilities the current night, in exchange for using TWO abilities the following night. **** They must be two abilities that are collected from two different roles. **** The two abilities do not have to be used on the same target. ** Any night he may choose a player to mentally enslave (the player will not be informed that they were targeted). The enslaved player will be willing to sacrifice themselves if Thanos is put into immediate danger of death. *** All death scenarios occurring on the same night will be redirected to the slave of his choosing. *** A player may not be sacrificed on the same night or the following day that they are enslaved (or on a night that they are meditating). *** Any night, Players may choose to abandon their night actions, in exchange for meditating and eliminating any mind-enslavery that they may or may not have effected them. *** Meditation is only successful on a night following a mind-enslavement (may not prevent mind-enslavement the same night that it is occurring). The Secret Alliance - (They have BTSC, Objective is to be the last standing) One Super Villain and one Avenger made a deal, that they would secretly defect from their respective groups and join forces to win this battle on their own. This independent faction has an additional ability to save (never the same player 2X in a row, & must specify which member will carry out the saving action), AND an additional secret ability. * If either is spied, then they show up as they normally would individually. * A successful save will appear to be made by someone with 'Top Secret Clearance'. * The Secret Ability will be revealed publicly for the first member of the Secret Alliance to be Lynched, but nothing will be revealed if the second member is lynched. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7 Category:HelpNeeded